The primary objective of the Medgar Evers College, MBRS program is to provide our students effective research training opportunities in the Biomedical Sciences. This exposure will better prepare our students for post undergraduate training and study. The program is simultaneously designed to improve the research capabilities of the faculty in the Division of Natural Sciences. The program provides the essential ingredients for effectiveness of released time, equipment and supplies. The program supports four subprojects in the areas of enzymology, cell biology, cyctogenetics, and the chemistry of vision.